Starscream
Starscream in an evil and aerial Decepticon from the Transformers ''franchise. He appears in the 17th episode of Death Battle, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, where he went against Rainbow Dash of the ''My Little Pony franchise. Biography Starscream is a transformer, a large, humanoid robot that can transform into a piece of equipment or a vehicle, from the far away mechanical planet, Cybertron. He is the second-in-command and air commander of the tyrannic Decepticons against the heroic Autobots, lead by Optimus Prime. Starscream always wanted to be the leader of the Decepticons, plotting against his leader, Megatron, trying to shoot him in his back, and blatantly states to Megatron's face that he will one day overtake him. Only Primus knows why Megatron still keeps him around. After a struggle with the Autobots, this ultimately led the two autonomous armies to Earth, where they continued their battle and Starscream continues his quest for his self proclaimed "destiny" Death Battle Info Background *Height: Approx. 20' *Decepticon seeker *Air commander *Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy *Nicknamed 'Silver Snake' Robot-Mode *Humanoid *Can fly *Cluster bombs *Missiles *Laser guns *Null Ray Jet-mode *F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet *Top Speed: 2,100 MPH *RIM homing missiles ** 7F/M Sparrows ** 120 AMRAAM Slammers ** 9L/M Sidewinders *M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun Attributes *A cleaver speaker *Transparent Strategist *Arrogant & Stubborn *Cowardly *Uses cheap tactics Spark *Indestructible *Can move on its own *Floats *Can possess & control other machines Death Battle Quotes *''"A pony? I'll crush you in an instant. Prepare to be annihilated."'' (to Rainbow Dash) *''"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!"'' (to Rainbow Dash as she makes funny faces at him) *''"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!"(to Rainbow Dash as she charges at him) *"I'll... I'll join the herd. I'll be a good Decepticon from now on. Please... just let me go." (to Rainbow Dash as he locks onto her) *"You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Star..." ''(before his Spark is devoured by Rainbow Dash) Gallery G1starscream 1271540389.jpg|Starscream in the G1 Transformers cartoon. 350px-RevengeOfTheFallenStarscream.jpg|Starscream in the Michael Bay Transformers movies. Trivia * The version of Starscream used was his Generation 1 counterpart. * Starscream is the fourteenth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era. In his case being 1984 when Transformers Generation 1 first came to being. * Starscream, as well as his opponent, were the first Hasbro characters on Death Battle. * His aim is absolutely awful, and Wizard deems it to be even "worse than a Stormtrooper." * Starscream is the first (and so far only) Death Battle combatant to lose that technically didn't die, considering his Spark is immortal. * Starscream can be considered the oldest Death Battle combatant as well as loser because he was "born" way before man evolved on Earth. * Starscream is currently the only Transformers character to appear on DEATH BATTLE (albeit, there are plans from the ScrewAttack crew of Unicron appearing in a later Death Battle). References * Starscream on Wikipedia. * Starscream (G1) on the Transformers Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Shapeshifters Category:Robots Category:Toy Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Transformers Characters Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Flying combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Speedsters